Stay With Me x TROYELLA
by HSMxXxSTARDUST
Summary: TROYELLA! basically about Troy and Gabi's relationship, and life. I suck at summaries, but the story is way better! Give it a chance! Please read and review! CHAPTER 1 NOW UP!


**A/N: I don't own High School Musical…blah blah blah…I wish I did…but anyways enjoy the story and please review! 3**

"Oh my God!" This house is so beautiful, mom! I can't believe this is seriously ours. I'm actually glad this time your company transferred us here. Never thought I'd say that." I said.

"Me too, honey. Go find your room and start unpacking your stuff. We have a busy weekend ahead of us, and your first day of school is on Monday."

"I know, I know. What's the name of my high school?"

"East High School."

"East High. That has a ring to it." I laughed, spinning around and running up the stairs.

Hey! I'm Gabriella Montez. I have brown eyes, long dark brunette hair, and I'm 5"4. Kinda short, but oh well. This year, I'm a junior, one step closer to graduating. I'm single, and I always have been. Since I move around so much due to my mom's job, I try not to get attached to any guys. I am a total party girl and I can't wait till I make some friends out here!

AS I got to the top of the stairs, I started walking around, exploring the upstairs. There was a game room/living area, and a guest room on one side of the house (upstairs), and on the other side was my room. I walked in. Wow. This was going to be so cool. My room was huge! So was my closet and bathroom. All of my other rooms had been small, and this by far, was my favorite house yet. In my bedroom, there were big, fancy glass windows, and then there was a door. You know, the white wooden ones with pretty glass designs on them. I walked outside as I opened the door, only to find out that I had a balcony outside of my room! How awesome! It was beautiful. There were vines growing along the poles that connected the balcony to the roof. Wow. The view was gorgeous as well. There was even a small patio table with two chairs in a corner.

I came back inside my room, and walked out. I ran down the stairs to help my mom and the mover guys with all of the boxes and furniture. Once all of my furniture was moved into my room, I started bringing in all of my boxes. I also had already gotten my stuff into the bathroom and closet, and all I had left was my room. I began hanging up posters and pictures of friends, celebrities, bands, you know, the normal teenager stuff. I set out all of my jewelry, make-up, and perfume on my vanity. I put all of my clothes in the drawers if my dresser, and placed little trinkets and souvenirs on the top of it. When I found my stereo system, I immediately plugged it in, and I listened to the radio as I worked. I got everything else, too. Believe it or not, I was finally done. I also had this little sitting area in my room where I had all of my stuffed animals and some pillows on it. It was like a little lounging area.

I went downstairs and my mom had been working a lot, also. She was done with half of the house, and we were both hungry, so we decided to take a break and order pizza. We didn't have any food anyways, cause we hadn't been to the store yet. As my mom ordered the pizza, I went back up to my room to find something to do while the pizza was on it's way. I had been in the house all day, and I was starting to get bored.

**30 Minutes later…**

The pizza had finally arrived, and I was starving, along with my mom. I was so tired after I had eaten that I went up to my room and flopped down on my bed. I also cracked the windows to let a little fresh air inside. I put on my Avril Lavigne CD, and soon I had drifted off to sleep.

**12:37** p.m. my alarm clock read off to me.

"Woah, I must have been really tired." I thought. Oh well.

I went in my closet, and I put on a wife beater, mini, and a pair of flip-flops. I added a necklace, bracelet, earring, and a ring, fixed my hair, did my make-up, and added a spritz of perfume to top it all off. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs.

I found my mom asleep on the couch, with the T.V. on, and the remote in her hand. That made my day! I took a picture of her with my cell, and walked out the door, without her even noticing. I hopped into my Mustang, and started wandering around Albuquerque.

There was so much around here, and I liked it that way. There was so much to see-or shall I say so many places to go shopping. I went into a few places, and I soon had acquired a lot of shopping bags.

All of that shopping had made me so hungry, once again. I was driving around, and I saw a little ice cream parlor, and decided to go in. For a small ice cream shop, they had a lot of flavors to choose from. Around 150 of them! It was so hard to choose, but I finally went with cotton candy, after about 10 minutes of debating. I got it in a sugar cone, paid, and started to walk out. When I walked out, out of no where, this guy runs into me, knocking my ice cream onto my chest. Very unpleasant feeling.

"Shit!" I said.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you." The guy replied.

At this time, I was on the floor. I had fallen flat on my ass. Ice cream was all over me, and all of my shopping bags were sprawled across the floor. What a sight to see. I still hadn't seen his face yet.

He held out his hand to me to help me up. Right after he pulled me up, our eyes met.

"_Oh my GOD! He was sooo gorgeous! _I thought.He was about 5"11, athletic…he probably played sports, and had shaggy brunette hair. He had piercing blue eyes, and he was wearing a t-shirt, jacket, ripped jeans, and tennis shoes.

"I'm Troy. Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella Montez."

"I'm really sorry. I didn't even see you. I'm surprised I didn't, because someone as beautiful as you would catch my eye any day."

"That's sweet, but really it's no big deal. I'm glad I actually met someone! I just moved here today, and was hoping I could find someone to hang out with."

"Well since I feel so bad about what just happened, I would feel better if I could buy you lunch, and then give you a tour of the city…if that's alright with you." He asked.

"Yeah, that would be awesome! I agreed.

"Alright, let's go!"

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THiNK BY REViEWiNG!!! THANKS! 333 The next chapter should be up soon!**


End file.
